


Blind Dates

by Dresses_with_Pockets



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blind Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugo has a motorcycle, M/M, Modern AU, Rapunzel is amazing, Varian lives with Rapunzel for some reason, i mean when isn’t she, october prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresses_with_Pockets/pseuds/Dresses_with_Pockets
Summary: Rapunzel forces Varian on a blind dateOrRapunzel gets our two favourite alchemists togetherModern AU
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work here so be aware that it’s cringe! I found this prompt and had to do it! Hope y’all like it!

He couldn’t believe Rapunzel was getting him to do this. He knew dating someone would lead to trouble, yet somehow Rapunzel had gotten him to go on a blind date. 

“Come on Var, it’ll be good for you! You’ll like him!” Rapunzel had told him before he left.

Varian sighed. Rapunzel was amazing, but sometimes she needed to stay in her own business. His thoughts turned towards the date. He internally cringed at the word date. Meeting, he decided. It was a meeting, NOT a date. 

Now he was sitting at table in some random restaurant, waiting for some random person to show up. Ugh, why-

His thoughts were cut off by a sharp voice, “Um, hello are you,” the stranger paused for a minute looking down at his phone before looking back up and saying, “Varian?”

“Uh,” Varian’s brain had completely stopped working looking up at the blonde beauty, he shook his head at those thoughts he would NOT fall for this stranger, “Uh, yeah that’s me, Varian a mean” he gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

The green eyed stranger grinned, “Well great! I’m Hugo!” He sat down on the chair opposite Varian.

“So, I’m guessing you’re the guy Raps set me up with?” Varian started breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Hugo snorted, “Do people normally come up asking if your Varian in random restaurants?”

Varian’s face turned red from embarrassment, “Well-“

Hugo burst into laughter at Varian’s face, “It’s a joke short stuff, lighten up.”

Varian raised an eyebrow, “Short Stuff?”

“Would you prefer Hairstripe?” He smirked at him.

The rest of the date, sorry meeting, went by amazingly. Varian found himself doing something he said he would never do, falling in love. Hugo, on the other hand, had never met anyone like Varian, and honestly wanted to see more of the excentrique younger male. 

By the time Hugo had dropped Varian off at his house, they had already planned another date. (Though Varian insisted they call it a “meeting”)

Varian stepped off of Hugo’s motorcycle, waved and turned to walk into his house when Hugo suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” Hugo sais still holding Varian’s arm, he kissed Varian’s hand before looking up, blushing, at him and saying, “Goodnight.” And speeding off.

Varian watched him go as a dreamy smile reach his face as he touch the spot Hugo had kissed. 

“I assume it went well?” Rapunzel asked grinning when he walked in still holding his hand.

“Mhm it really did,” Varian replied that same dreamy smile still on his face as he walked upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugo should have motorcycle no matter the AU. (IMO)


End file.
